tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Gets the Express
Henry Gets the Express is the third episode of the twentieth season. Plot One morning, Gordon is not ready to leave the sheds, as his firebox had not been cleaned out the previous night. Thomas tells Gordon not to be surprised if another engine replaces him for the express and suggests that Henry could do it based on his own experience. However, Gordon doubts that Henry would be capable of doing it, claiming that things have changed since the last time he pulled the express. When Henry becomes nervous, Thomas cheers him up, and the two engines leave the sheds. Thomas brings the coaches to Knapford, where the Fat Controller is waiting for Gordon. Thomas tells him that Gordon is not ready for the express and suggests that Henry fill in for him, to which the Fat Controller agrees, believing it will teach Gordon a lesson. Later, Henry sets off to pull the express. At first, he was a little nervous but started to enjoy himself. At Knapford, Gordon finally has his firebox cleaned out and arrives at the station to fetch his train, but finds the Fat Controller there instead. The Fat Controller scolds Gordon for not leaving the sheds, and assigns him to pull goods train for the rest of the day, much to Gordon's horror. Meanwhile, Henry is making good time with the express. His passengers and the railway staff are impressed by his affability. Gordon, on the other hand, is not enjoying his work, and grumpily arrives at Brendam Docks with his goods train, only to be given a train of coal as soon as he arrives. As Gordon is taking the coal train, he stops at a junction to allow Henry to pass by with the express, and becomes annoyed when Henry mimics him. When Gordon returns to Knapford, he asks the Fat Controller if he can go back in pulling the express, but the Fat Controller tells him that he has to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry. Rheneas greets Gordon when he arrives at the quarry, but Gordon is still feeling cross. As Gordon begins to leave, the trucks put on their brakes, then release them and cause Gordon to hit a buffer stop. Gordon is finally fed up with his work, orders to be uncoupled at once, and wants to get back to his shed. That night, Henry returns to the sheds, and tells Gordon that he will be more than happy to let him pull the express again. Gordon begins to grumble about the work he had to do. The Fat Controller arrives at the sheds and scolds Gordon for not doing all of his jobs earlier that day. He then orders Gordon to pull the Flying Kipper as a punishment, and threatens to make Henry the express engine permanently if he does not do it. Thomas and Henry tease Gordon by claiming that the Flying Kipper is not an easy job, like when James had an accident with the flying kipper twice, but Gordon is determined to prove them wrong and leaves the sheds. When Gordon returns to the sheds the next morning, the Fat Controller tells him that he can go back to being the express engine again. Gordon is delighted, but when the other engines notice how smelly he is, he leaves to be washed. Henry jokes about this, and all the engines laugh. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Porter * Salty * Rheneas * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) A passenger also speaks. He is voiced by Rob Rackstraw in both dubs. Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Gordon's Hill * Kellsthorpe Road * Brendam Docks * Blue Mountain Quarry Trivia * References to the seventeenth season episode, The Smelly Kipper and the special, Tale of the Brave are made in this episode. * This is the first episode where Rheneas is voiced by John Hasler. Goofs * When Gordon pulls up next to Cranky, his brake van changes from a grey one to a brown one. Also when Gordon couples up to the coal trucks, his previous train on the other track disappears. * Paxton can be seen on the upper terraces of the Blue Mountain Quarry, but there are no standard gauge rails up there. As the trucks say "Not so useful!" Paxton disappears, then reappears in the following shot. * When Gordon is asked to pull "the Flying Kipper" and he reverses back into the shed to sulk, he goes back way too far, indicating he passed the buffers at the back of the shed. * When Sir Topham Hatt says "I think you'll find it's my decision which jobs you do, Gordon!", James is out of scale. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Tales from the Rails US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures Gallery HenryGetsTheExpressEnglishTitleCard.png|English title card File:HenryGetstheExpressJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card HenryGetsTheExpress1.png HenryGetsTheExpress2.png HenryGetsTheExpress3.png HenryGetsTheExpress4.png HenryGetsTheExpress5.png HenryGetsTheExpress6.png HenryGetsTheExpress7.png HenryGetsTheExpress8.png HenryGetsTheExpress9.png HenryGetsTheExpress10.png HenryGetsTheExpress11.png HenryGetsTheExpress12.png HenryGetsTheExpress13.png HenryGetsTheExpress14.png HenryGetsTheExpress15.png HenryGetsTheExpress16.png HenryGetsTheExpress17.png HenryGetsTheExpress18.png HenryGetsTheExpress19.png HenryGetsTheExpress20.png HenryGetsTheExpress21.png HenryGetsTheExpress22.png HenryGetsTheExpress23.png HenryGetsTheExpress24.png HenryGetsTheExpress25.png HenryGetsTheExpress26.png HenryGetsTheExpress27.png HenryGetsTheExpress28.png HenryGetsTheExpress29.png HenryGetsTheExpress30.png HenryGetsTheExpress31.png HenryGetsTheExpress32.png HenryGetsTheExpress33.png HenryGetsTheExpress34.png HenryGetsTheExpress35.png HenryGetsTheExpress36.png HenryGetsTheExpress37.png HenryGetsTheExpress38.png HenryGetsTheExpress39.png HenryGetsTheExpress40.png HenryGetsTheExpress41.png HenryGetsTheExpress42.png HenryGetsTheExpress43.png HenryGetsTheExpress44.png HenryGetsTheExpress45.png HenryGetsTheExpress46.png HenryGetsTheExpress47.png HenryGetsTheExpress48.png HenryGetsTheExpress49.png HenryGetsTheExpress50.png HenryGetsTheExpress51.png HenryGetsTheExpress52.png HenryGetsTheExpress53.png HenryGetsTheExpress54.png HenryGetsTheExpress55.png HenryGetsTheExpress56.png HenryGetsTheExpress57.png HenryGetsTheExpress58.png HenryGetsTheExpress59.png HenryGetsTheExpress60.png HenryGetsTheExpress61.png HenryGetsTheExpress62.png HenryGetsTheExpress63.png HenryGetsTheExpress64.png HenryGetsTheExpress65.png HenryGetsTheExpress66.png HenryGetsTheExpress67.png HenryGetsTheExpress68.png HenryGetsTheExpress69.png HenryGetsTheExpress70.png HenryGetsTheExpress71.png HenryGetsTheExpress72.png HenryGetsTheExpress73.png HenryGetsTheExpress74.png HenryGetsTheExpress75.png HenryGetsTheExpress76.png HenryGetsTheExpress77.png HenryGetsTheExpress78.png HenryGetsTheExpress79.png HenryGetsTheExpress80.png HenryGetsTheExpress81.png HenryGetsTheExpress82.png HenryGetsTheExpress83.png HenryGetsTheExpress84.png HenryGetsTheExpress85.png HenryGetsTheExpress86.png HenryGetsTheExpress87.png HenryGetsTheExpress88.png HenryGetsTheExpress89.png HenryGetsTheExpress90.png HenryGetsTheExpress91.png HenryGetsTheExpress92.png HenryGetsTheExpress93.png HenryGetsTheExpress94.png HenryGetsTheExpress95.png HenryGetsTheExpress96.png HenryGetsTheExpress97.png HenryGetsTheExpress98.png HenryGetsTheExpress99.png HenryGetsTheExpress100.png HenryGetsTheExpress101.png HenryGetsTheExpress102.png Episode File:Henry Gets the Express - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes